El primer beso
by HermyLuna
Summary: AU Hermione se veía en un gran dilema, el no haber besado nunca a nadie estaba causando serios estragos en su vida amorosa. Cuando su mejor amigo se ofreció a enseñarle, creyó que no sería mala idea, después de todo ¿que podía salir mal?


****_Total que la otra vez había escrito un one-shot sencillito y apenas hoy me decidí a terminarlo**. **No es mi mejor trabajo, pero creo que tampoco esta mal, algo flojo en comparación a otras cosas que he hecho; en fin, ustedes juzguen. _

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling y Warner... blah bla blah... (¿en serio debo poner esto en cada cosa que escriba?_ _¬¬ Creo que ya ha quedado lo bastante claro.)_

* * *

><p><strong>El primer beso<strong>

Un cielo completamente nublado se cernía sobre la bulliciosa ciudad de Londres. En las calles la gente iba y venía de un lugar a otro, algunos rostros denotaban preocupación ante el aviso de una lluvia inminente, que amenazaba con empezar en cualquier momento, mientras otros solo se mostraban apurados por llegar al turno de la tarde en sus respectivos trabajos.

Una chica de alborotada cabellera castaña caminaba con aire distraído por la acera, mordiéndose el labio de manera nerviosa. Para cualquiera que se hubiera cruzado con ella, habría sido evidente el sonrojo que mostraban sus mejillas. Su mano derecha se aferraba al bolso que colgaba sobre su hombro, de manera ansiosa. De repente se detuvo frente a un local en el que vendían álbumes de todo tipo de música y entró apresuradamente, sin mirar a su alrededor; estaba demasiado abochornada como para hacerlo.

En el mostrador, un muchacho de cabello negro desordenado que atendía a un chico de indumentaria punk –el único cliente del establecimiento–, desvió la vista al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron al verla pasar a su lado, aunque ella apenas si lo miró, puesto que se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Ante esto, no pudo hacer más que fruncir el ceño y se apresuró a despachar a su cliente, envolviendo el CD de rock que le había pedido y guardando el pago.

-Hola-dijo una vez que él y la chica hubieron quedado solos dentro del lugar, ella lo miró al fin con expresión apesadumbrada, lo que preocupo al joven-. ¿Sucede algo?

La castaña suspiró y se acercó hasta el mostrador con pasos lentos.

-Soy tan tonta-dijo simplemente, con un tono de voz desconsolado que provocó que el otro la mirara con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué? ¿Sacaste un nueve en álgebra otra vez?-preguntó él sarcásticamente, lo que hizo que los ojos miel de la jovencita le lanzaran una mirada asesina-. ¡Hey! Parece que no andamos de buenas hoy por lo que veo-agregó con recelo ante su reacción.

-¡No me molestes Harry! ¡Estoy metida en un lío y lo último que necesito es que te burles de mí!-se quejó ella enojada.

-Vale, solo era una broma, que delicada-repuso el azabache poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Si tan solo me dijeras que te sucede… ¿quieres hablar de ello?

La chica volvió a suspirar melancólicamente antes de volver a hablar.

-Es que… es solo que hoy… -dudó-. Olvídalo, de seguro te parecerá estúpido-murmuró cesando en su intento por decirle y disponiéndose a salir por donde había entrado con la misma expresión derrotada. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Harry la tomó por la muñeca obligándola a mirarlo a la cara.

-¿No me vas a decir?-preguntó él incrédulo e indignado ante su desconfianza.

-Es algo tonto, no debí…

-Vamos Hermione, de seguro no es así-le insistió para convencerla-. ¿O es que no confías en mí? Es eso, ¿verdad?-cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de ella supo que no tenía escapatoria.

La aludida volvió a morderse el labio nerviosa, sabiéndose acorralada. Como siempre, terminaría contándole todo. Después de todo había ido en primera instancia para hacerlo, antes de que ella misma terminara dándose de golpes contra la pared, aunque sabía que eso significaba revelarle su secreto más vergonzoso. Sin embargo Harry era su mejor amigo y si no se desahogaba con él, no podría hacerlo con nadie más.

-Hoy me quede a ver el entrenamiento del equipo de soccer después de clases-comenzó a decirle mientras miraba hacia la superficie lisa del mostrador, rehuyendo los ojos de Harry-. Tú sabes que odio el soccer, pero Lavender dijo que sería bueno ir a ver porque… tú sabes-volvió a ruborizarse-, Víktor estaría allí… y bueno, él me vio y se acercó…

Inmersa como estaba en relatarle lo sucedido, no notó como la mirada de Harry se ensombrecía al mencionar el nombre del fornido capitán del equipo de soccer, en quién ella se había fijado un par de meses atrás.

-Dijo que quería hablar a solas conmigo y me llevó detrás de las gradas-Hermione hizo una pausa que a él se le antojo eterna.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó él ansiosamente, sintiendo como el estómago se le encogía de manera no muy agradable.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica que volvió a ruborizarse, si aún se podía más.

-Bueno, él me dijo que yo le gustaba… y se acercó para besarme.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó Harry bruscamente.

-Pero no sé que me sucedió-prosiguió Hermione volviendo a su actitud atormentada y enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos, encima del mostrador-, es que… me puse tan nerviosa… y antes de que me tocara le dije que tenía que regresar a casa y me largue de ahí. ¡Dios, soy tan estúpida!-exclamó enfadada.

Harry no dijo nada, contrario a lo que se habría esperado de él se sentía extrañamente aliviado por la reacción de su amiga. Por alguna razón, la imagen mental de Hermione besándose con otro no le resultaba del todo agradable. En especial si se trataba de Víktor Krum, ese insufrible jugador de soccer que tenía más músculos que cerebro. Nunca había logrado entender como alguien tan centrada como su amiga podía gustar de él, y mucho menos le agradaba el ver como se pasaba los días tratando de escabullirse para verlo en los entrenamientos o ruborizándose cuando él le dirigía la palabra. Era algo odioso.

-Quizá él no te gusta tanto como piensas-dijo al fin, con la esperanza de hacerle ver a Hermione lo tonto que era su interés por ese sujeto.

-No entiendes, claro que me gusta-repuso ella levantando la cabeza para mirarlo-. El problema es… que…

-¿Sí?-dijo Harry instándola a continuar.

-¡Que nunca he besado a nadie! ¡¿Está bien?-exclamó Hermione de forma brusca mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza apenada ante esa confesión.

Ya estaba, lo había hecho. Era un suplicio para ella admitir que en sus quince años de vida no había besado a nadie, y que se había comportado como una idiota en frente de Víktor solo por no saber cómo tomar el riesgo de besarse con él, después de todo no quería que el muchacho pensara que era pésima o se diera cuenta de su inexperiencia. Aunque ahora de seguro creía que era extraña o que no gustaba de él, por lo que lo más probable era que de ahí en adelante pasara de ella. Resopló frustrada; el hecho de sentir la mirada esmeralda de Harry encima de ella no ayudaba en nada. Quizá no se estaba burlando de ella como había temido, pero sabía que en el fondo pensaba lo peor. ¿Qué podía saber él acerca de cómo se sentía? De seguro tenía más experiencia de lo que ella tendría en toda su vida; ya antes le había conocido a varias novias, Harry Potter era muy perseguido por las chicas, aunque por alguna razón últimamente no lo había visto salir con nadie. Supuso que él también tendría su mala racha de vez en cuando.

-¿Y ese es el problema?-preguntó él con el ceño fruncido luego de un corto en silencio entre ambos-. ¿Es por eso que estás así? Caray Hermione, creí que se trataba de algo más importante.

-¡Esto es muy importante para mí!-exclamó la castaña incorporándose molesta-. ¿Cómo puedes hablarme de esa forma? ¡Imagina lo que Víktor debe estar pensando de mí en este momento!

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que piense ese imbécil?-se le salió decir a Harry rudamente, lo que hizo que ella lo mirara sorprendida.

-¡No es un imbécil!-lo defendió Hermione-. Deberías aconsejarme que hacer en lugar de insultarlo, no entiendo que tienes en su contra.

-Y yo no entiendo que le ves-murmuró el muchacho de mala gana mientras ella se daba vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Sabía que no te importaría!-se quejó Hermione-. Da igual, de todas formas no creo que vuelva a acercarse a mí. Y si lo hace saldré corriendo de nuevo, porque no sabré que hacer si él quiere besarme-sentenció con tristeza.

Harry se quedó mirando los rizos de cabello que se encrespaban en su espalda, imaginando la expresión que tendría en ese momento. A pesar de su antipatía por Krum, odiaba ver a su mejor amiga con ese estado de ánimo y deseaba hacer algo por ayudar. Últimamente había empezado a sentir cosas por la chica que le costaba admitir, pues sabía que ella probablemente nunca le correspondería. Andaba muy ocupada tratando de conseguir la atención del capitán del equipo de soccer mientras que a él solo lo veía como a un amigo. La sola mención de la palabra le provocaba náuseas a Harry. Quería hacerse notar ante ella de alguna manera, pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando ni siquiera reparaba en él? Al mismo tiempo no quería exponerse pero por alguna razón, la repentina confesión que acababa de escucharle le daba vueltas en la cabeza. No podía creer como alguien tan guapa como su amiga no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de besar a ningún chico y lo cierto es que la idea no le molestaba exactamente. De hecho no le molestaría ser el primero. Y con esta premisa en mente, algo muy descabellado comenzó a ocurrírsele…

-No tienes porque correr la próxima vez que él se acerque.

Hermione se volteó para verlo con expresión interrogante.

-Si tanto te preocupa-continuó él tratando de sonar firme, aunque sus manos habían comenzado a temblar ligeramente-, yo podría… enseñarte. Solo si tú quieres, claro.

Estaba seguro de que ahora era él quién se había ruborizado. La joven solo atinó a abrir la boca ligeramente al escuchar su proposición y lo miró con asombro. Por un momento dudó de haber escuchado bien, ¿acaso Harry se estaba ofreciendo a enseñarle a besar? ¿A ella? Tenía que admitir que no había pensado el parecer tan desesperada frente a él; incluso el que se hubiera burlado habría resultado más predecible que lo que le estaba proponiendo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Aunque él era un chico apuesto, también era la última persona con la que pensaría en besarse.

Mientras vacilaba y lo pensaba una y otra vez, se mordió el labio sin apartar sus ojos del muchacho quién ya comenzaba a impacientarse ante la falta de respuesta. ¿Qué más daba si aceptaba? Después de todo eran mejores amigos, y algo como eso no debería interferir en su relación, probablemente todo siguiera igual después de hacerlo y no volverían a mencionar el asunto, ¿y quién mejor que Harry para enseñarle a besar? Él no le diría si se lo pedía y no conocía a nadie más en quién pudiera confiar. Si quería remediar las cosas con Víktor tenía que hacerlo bien.

Harry se sentía como un idiota en ese momento. No debía haberle hecho esa clase de proposición, ¿en que estaba pensando? Por supuesto que no accedería, ella era solo su mejor amiga. Hermione debía estar pensando que era alguna clase de depravado o algo así, sus grandes ojos castaños fijos sobre él no le ayudaban a relajarse en lo absoluto. Estaba por abrir la boca para decirle que olvidara lo que le había dicho, que era una idea estúpida cuando ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza desviando la mirada. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

-¿Estás… de acuerdo?-preguntó dubitativamente.

Hermione volvió a asentir con la cabeza mientras él sentía como si tuviera cosquillas en la parte baja del estómago. Demasiada buena suerte para él.

-Bien-dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y haciendo contacto con sus ojos-, entonces… ¿quieres que empecemos?

Hermione puso su bolso sobre el mostrador y enseguida le dio la espalda para sentarse encima. Observó cómo se daba la vuelta y pasaba las piernas hacia el otro lado para quedar de frente a él. Harry se acercó a ella, miró su rostro pensando que se veía más bonita que nunca y volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago. Cuando colocó ambas manos alrededor de su cintura, ella se tensó mordiéndose el labio nuevamente y mirándolo con algo de timidez. El encuentro entre ambas miradas, esmeralda contra ámbar, parecía más intenso que nunca. Rápidamente sus ojos se desviaron desde los de ella hasta su boca, rosada y carnosa, cuyo labio inferior aun seguía atrapado bajo una hilera de blancos dientes.

Respirando profundamente, Hermione cerró los ojos preparada para lo que vendría a continuación. Aunque sabía que aquello era una tontería estaba sumamente nerviosa, y había descubierto que el estar tan cerca de su mejor amigo hacía que le temblaran las piernas ligeramente y sintiera una sensación extraña en el estómago, ¿a que se debería? Ella nunca había pensado en él de otra forma que no fuera fraternal.

Al ver como la castaña cerraba los ojos, Harry acercó su rostro hasta que quedo a solo milímetros del de ella, demorándose unos segundos más en analizar sus facciones antes de apretar su boca contra la suya. El roce de ambos fue tan sorpresivo como placentero, mientras ella entreabría ligeramente los labios para recibirlo, el moreno hizo más fuerte su agarre sobre la estrecha cintura para atraerla más hacia él, como si su beso fuera un imán que irremediablemente hacia que no pudiera dejar de sostenerla.

Hermione dejo que él la acercara más y sintió como sus labios la marcaban en las comisuras y el frente de su boca, un cosquilleo agradable se extendió desde su vientre hasta su pecho. Puso las manos sobre sus anchos hombros y se dejo llevar. Los labios de Harry eran insistentes y trataba de abrirse paso dentro de ella para profundizar el beso.

-Abre la boca-le dijo, murmurando contra sus labios, a lo que ella obedeció al instante sintiendo como el moreno se atrevía a introducir la punta de su lengua para acariciar la suya suavemente.

Aquello era mejor de lo que nunca se había imaginado. Hermione comenzó a corresponderle aumentando la intensidad, dejando que él la guiara y rozando su lengua despacio, sintiendo su cálido aliento entremezclarse con el de ella y sus manos como hierros en torno a su talle. Los dedos de la chica se enredaron en la desordenada melena oscura, alborotándola aún más. Harry poso una de sus manos sobre la rodilla expuesta debajo de la falda de su uniforme escolar, y comenzó a trazar círculos con su pulgar mientras su sangre se calentaba poco a poco, pero algo le impedía detenerse.

El beso se extendió por algunos minutos que a ambos les parecieron segundos, seguramente serían un espectáculo para cualquiera que pasara en ese momento por la calle y mirara por el ventanal, o peor aún, se atreviera a entrar en el local con la intención de comprar algún CD; aunque al parecer tenían demasiada suerte pues la tienda se encontraba tan vacía como hacía rato. Sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas y entrecortadas mientras se separaban una y otra vez para atrapar oxígeno y volver a encontrarse, pero ninguno tenía la intención de cortar el contacto. Los dedos de Harry se deslizaron desde la rodilla hacia arriba, trazando un camino encima de su muslo que hizo que la castaña se separara bruscamente.

Los dos se miraron en silencio a la vez que trataban de recuperar la respiración, las pupilas estaban oscurecidas y los labios hinchados, un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la muchacha.

-Lo siento-atinó a decir Harry con una voz ligeramente ronca, sin saber qué más podía hacer. Quizá se había propasado un poco.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo al fin Hermione bajando del mostrador y tomando su bolso para salir por enfrente. En realidad no había querido terminar de forma tan ruda con el momento que estaban pasando, pero el sentir esa especie de roce por parte de él en su pierna, la había alterado y puesto sus hormonas a un punto que la alarmó, ella nunca había estado así con nadie más y si no se detenía habría podido perder el control ahí mismo, delante de su experimentado amigo.

Sin mirarlo a los ojos, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, no pudiendo notar la expresión preocupada y decepcionada de Harry, que la miraba con algo de culpabilidad. Antes de salir, Hermione se volvió para mirarlo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Harry-le dijo con sinceridad antes de salir rápidamente y marcharse con dirección a su hogar.

El muchacho se quedó observándola por la ventana hasta desaparecer al doblar la esquina y acto seguido, suspiró pesadamente mientras daba un golpe seco a la mesa con su puño. _"Estúpido"_ fue todo lo que pensó en ese instante.

oOoOo

El entrenamiento de soccer había sido especialmente arduo ese día. El equipo entero se hallaba en ese momento en las gradas, refrescándose un poco o tomando agua de las botellas que descansaban en una hielera cercana, muchos de ellos ya comenzaban a marcharse con dirección a las duchas.

-Ahí esta él-murmuró una chica rubia a Hermione, quién había asistido a ver el entrenamiento convencida por ella. Sorpresivamente, el hecho de ver a Víktor no le resultaba tan vergonzoso como había creído, aunque era de esperarse puesto que en las últimas horas no había pensado mucho en él, sino en cierto chico de cabello alborotado y profundos ojos verdes-. Ha volteado a verte más de una vez, definitivamente hoy tiene que dar el siguiente paso.

-No lo sé Lavender, quizá no sea muy buena idea después de todo-dijo la castaña no muy convencida, al ver que una vez más el aludido volteaba hacia ella y le daba una sonrisa.

-¿Viste eso?-preguntó Lavender emocionada-. ¡Es una excelente idea! Deja de dudar tanto. Mira viene hacia acá, yo mejor me voy y después me cuentas como fue todo.

Hermione la miró marcharse y lo siguiente que presenció fue como Krum llegaba hasta ella y le pedía hablar a solas, alegando que el día anterior no habían terminado su conversación. Por alguna razón no le agradó la manera en la que lo dijo. Sentía la penetrante mirada del chico sobre ella y sin decir una palabra, lo siguió hasta la parte trasera de las gradas. Las palabras de Víctor llegaron de manera escasa hasta sus oídos, se fijo detalladamente en su rostro, por alguna razón ya no le parecía tan atractivo como antes, ¿qué había visto en él? Era demasiado fornido para alguien como ella, sus cejas estaban demasiado pobladas y su boca algo fuera de proporción; era muy diferente a Harry… un momento, ¿por qué de repente lo comparaba con Harry?

-¿Entonces qué dices?-preguntó Víctor sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-¿D-disculpa?-contestó ella torpemente, al notar que no tenía ni idea de lo que le hablaba.

El joven le dirigió una mirada entre confundida y ansiosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia de ella, que se tuvo que contener para no retroceder.

-Te decía que tal vez tú y yo podríamos… no sé, salir algún día-él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella haciendo que de inmediato una alarma sonara en su cabeza. Y entonces la verdad le cayó encima como un balde de agua helada.

-¡No!-exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás ante la expresión estupefacta de Víktor-. Quiero decir… lo siento Víktor, no creo que sea posible-repuso tratando de sonar tranquila-, discúlpame, me tengo que ir-dijo antes de salir corriendo de ahí, ahora sin sentir el menor atisbo de vergüenza.

Corrió apresuradamente, evitando toparse con las personas que caminaban por la acera hacia la tienda de música en la que trabajaba su amigo. Una pequeña sonrisa asomaba por su rostro.

Harry no podía sentirse peor. En todo el día no había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido, cada vez que lo recordaba solo le daba más vergüenza, ¿por qué no había podido mantener su boca cerrada y limitarse a aconsejar a su amiga? Ya era hora de que aceptara que ella nunca se fijaría en él, por haberla besado ahora ni siquiera sabía si podrían continuar como amigos. El solo hecho de imaginarla coqueteando con Krum, le revolvía el estómago y hacía que tuviera ganas de ir a darle una paliza a ese chico. Bien, pensó que si Hermione nunca más se acercaba a él, al menos no se quedaría con las ganas de darle su merecido a ese tipo. Una arriesgada alternativa se abrió paso en su mente. Quizá debía considerar seriamente ir a amenazar a Krum para que no se acercara a ella, al menos así tendría una oportunidad.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos y fue entonces que se mostro sorprendido al ver a Hermione entrando. Su rostro estaba serio y sus ojos castaños mostraban una expresión que no supo describir.

-Hola-la saludó sin saber que más decir, comenzaba a sentirse incómodo por sentir su mirada sobre él.

-Hola-respondió ella acercándose para quedar frente a él.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el contacto directo con sus ojos a pesar de que sus recuerdos lo hacían sentirse apenado, más él intento parecer normal y actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Hoy volví a ver a Víctor-le informó su amiga sin el menor atisbo de timidez-, y las cosas no salieron bien. Creo que tu lección no sirvió de nada.

Harry la miró con incredulidad mientras sentía como algo adentro de él se rompía. Le costaba creer que ella hubiera ido como si nada solamente a decirle eso, esta vez no parecía triste o apenada y más parecía que estuviera reclamándole por algo, sin la menor consideración. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que él sentía? ¿No importaba nada?

-¡Otra vez con eso!-una exclamación molesta fue lo único que pudo soltar-. ¿Vas a venir a quejarte cada vez que te acobardes por acercarte a ese idiota? ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga, eh? ¿Enseñarte cómo hacerlo hasta que te atrevas de una vez por todas con tu tontería?-le preguntó no pudiendo evitar tener la intención de ponerla en evidencia para sentirse mejor.

Para su sorpresa la castaña no le contestó con un comentario hiriente o una bofetada, que era lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio habría hecho. En vez de eso, una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios y acto seguido, acortó la distancia entre ellos colocando una mano en su nuca y apretando su boca contra la de él.

El muchacho recibió el beso sintiendo su corazón latir con más rapidez de lo normal y como su respiración se aceleraba. Besar a Hermione era lo mejor que le había pasado en su corta vida, no importaba si ella solo lo estaba utilizando, dejaría que lo hiciera una y otra y otra vez, las veces que fuera necesario con tal de sentir su boca jugando con la suya.

El beso se prologó unos minutos que a él le parecieron los más cortos de su existencia. La chica se desprendió de él tratando de recuperar el aliento, sin quitar esa sonrisa traviesa de su rostro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo hice esta vez?-preguntó mirándolo con sus grandes ojos castaños brillando de alegría.

Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-Creo que necesitas practicar un poco más-dijo al fin, tratando de disimular las propias ganas que tenía por devolverle la sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró de manera pícara y volvió a aproximarse a él, hasta quedar a solo centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Por qué no me enseñas una vez más?-le sugirió, provocando que esta vez el muchacho curvara sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Las veces que quieras.

Volvieron a verse una vez más antes de mezclar sus alientos nuevamente. La castaña rodeó el cuello de Harry con los brazos y una vez más, le permitió entrar dentro de su boca, acarició su lengua con la suya de manera inexperta pero curiosa mientras sentía su corazón latir de manera desaforada, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pasaron instantes antes de que se volvieran a separar apenas a un palmo de distancia para recuperar el aliento y entonces aprovechó para hablarle.

-Harry-murmuró cuando los verdes ojos del aludido se perdieron en los suyos-. Te quiero.

Y él se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo.

* * *

><p><em>Pues espero que hayan disfrutado, como ya dije no es mi mejor trabajo pero como siempre, espero sus opiniones (y mentadas de madre [entiendase crítica malintencionada]) en los reviews, que todo será bien recibido. En serio.<em>

_Nos veremos muy pronto con algo más elaborado de mi parte, ¡lo prometo!_


End file.
